brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Pelé/Transcript
Transcript A soccer field is shown from the bleachers. Tim and Moby are in the bleachers watching the game. Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby stand in the bleachers with their arms over their heads. TIM: Goooooooooooooooooal! MOBY: Beep? TIM: What? They scored a goal. Tim holds up a letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, My dad has a poster of Pelé in his office. Who was he? Thanks, Gustavo. Millions of people around the world consider Pelé to be the greatest soccer player of all time! Actually, they’d say he’s a football player, since that’s what soccer’s called outside the U.S. Pelé is shown kicking a soccer ball in a crowded stadium. TIM: Born Edson Arantes do Nascimento in 1940, Pelé was raised in the town of Bauru, Brazil. A labeled map of South America is shown. Bauru, slightly southwest of the center of Brazil, is marked. TIM: “Pelé” was a childhood nickname that one of his classmates came up with, and for some reason, it stuck! Two young boys are shown in a classroom with their backs to the camera. One of the boys is sticking a paper labeled “PELE” on the back of the other boy. The image transitions to show the back of a man in a soccer jersey that is also labeled “PELE.” MOBY: Beep? TIM: Actually, growing up, Pelé’s family was too poor to afford a real soccer ball. So, he learned to play by kicking around a grapefruit—or a sock stuffed with newspaper! But that didn’t stop his natural talent from shining through. A young Pelé is shown outside a house bouncing a round object off his knee. He is then shown bouncing the object off of his head and kicking it. TIM: Pelé was an excellent dribbler and passer, and his powerful legs made him an awesome goal scorer. Four images of Pelé are shown. The first is of his feet dribbling a soccer ball. The second is of his feet kicking the ball sideways. The second is of his feet making a forward kick. The last is of him bouncing the ball off of his head. TIM: At 13, Pelé was discovered by Waldemar de Brito, a retired player who was looking for the next generation of up-and-coming stars. Two years later, de Brito took him to the city of Santos to try out for a professional soccer team. A portrait of Waldemar de Brito is shown. He has a thin moustache and wears a suit and tie. De Brito is then shown on a soccer field in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. He is bending over a soccer ball and holding up his finger to a young Pelé. TIM: After just one season on the Santos junior team, Pelé was bumped up to the senior team and became the league’s top scorer—as a 16-year-old! Pelé is shown as a teenager wearing a sash saying “Campeão” across his chest. MOBY: Beep! TIM: I know! Pelé was so good that he was named to the Brazilian national team, which represents the country in international tournaments like the World Cup. The members of the Brazilian national team are shown posing for a picture with their coach. One member of the team is holding a trophy. TIM: In the 1958 World Cup, Pelé, age 17, set all sorts of records: he became the youngest player in World Cup history, the youngest to score a World Cup goal, and the youngest to play in a World Cup final match. Pelé is shown running on a soccer pitch in a stadium with one of his fists in the air. There are bleachers packed with people behind him. TIM: He scored six goals in all, while leading Brazil to its first World Cup championship! It was Pelé’s first big splash on the international stage, and his legend grew from there. He played in three more World Cups, two of which were won by Brazil. Four images are shown. The first is of Pelé kicking a soccer ball upward. The second is of Pelé kicking a soccer ball while on his back. The third is of Pelé with one arm raised in the air and the other around a teammate’s shoulders. The fourth is of Pelé holding a trophy up over his head. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, after Pelé’s second World Cup in 1962, many of the best teams in Europe tried to lure him away with huge contract offers. The last thing Brazil wanted was to lose its biggest star, so the government actually declared Pelé an official national treasure to keep him from leaving! An image shows an open briefcase full of money. Another image shows Pelé posing with his hands on his hips in front of Brazil’s national flag. TIM: Pelé spent the next 10 years playing for Santos, and on November 19, 1969, he reached a major milestone: his 1,000th goal! Fans all over Brazil celebrated the goal they called O Milésimo, or “The Thousandth.” Pelé is shown in a crowded stadium jumping next to a goal net with his arms in the air. TIM: After the 1972 season, Pelé retired from Santos, ending a 17-year career with the team. But two years later, he came out of retirement to join the New York Cosmos of the North American Soccer League. Pelé is shown wearing a New York Cosmos uniform. He stands under a spotlight with a soccer ball under his arm. TIM: By coming to play in the U.S., Pelé helped boost the popularity of soccer in America, and in 1977, he led the Cosmos to the league championship! Pelé is shown wearing a Cosmos uniform again in the middle of the pitch. He waves one hand to the crowd in the stadium while the other hand holds a soccer ball. TIM: Finally, that same year, Pelé played his last game, an exhibition match between his two teams, the Cosmos and Santos. In front of a packed stadium and on national television, Pelé played the first half for the Cosmos, and, of course, he scored a goal! At halftime, the Cosmos retired Pelé’s number 10 jersey, and then he switched teams and played for Santos in the second half! When it was over, Pelé was carried around the field by his teammates, holding an American flag in one hand and a Brazilian flag in the other. It was an amazing ending to an exceptional career. Pelé is shown being carried by his teammates. He’s shirtless and holding a small American flag in his left hand and a small Brazilian flag in his right hand. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yup! Today, Pelé is hailed as a national hero in Brazil and as a symbol of soccer all around the world. FIFA, the sport’s worldwide governing body, named Pelé the “Footballer of the 20th Century,” and the International Olympic Committee gave him the title “Athlete of the 20th Century.” The front page of a newspaper is shown with a picture of Pelé’s face and a headline across the top of the page. Text reads: FIFA Named Pelé “Footballer of the 20th Century.” The front page of another newspaper shows a picture of Pelé chasing a soccer ball and a different headline. Text reads: Athlete of the 20th Century. TIM: But Pelé also used his status as soccer’s most famous star to do lots of good things off the field. He’s been appointed a United Nations Ambassador for Ecology and the Environment and a UNESCO Goodwill Ambassador. He received the 1978 International Peace Award for his work with the children’s group UNICEF. And he’s written autobiographies, composed music, and even appeared in a bunch of movies! Six images are shown. The first is the United Nations logo. The second is the UNESCO logo. The third is the UNICEF logo. The fourth is a large closed book. The fifth is a pair of music notes. The last is a film reel. MOBY: Beep! Moby ducks as a soccer ball flies up from the pitch and hits Tim on the forehead. TIM: Ow! MOBY: Beep! Beep! Moby raises his arms in the air. TIM: You’re only supposed to do that for goals. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts